Recovering Memories
by TitaniumFables
Summary: (Sequel to: The Demi-Date!) Pan and Trunks have been married for a few years now and Pan finds an older photo album of them in their teenage years as a couple as well as their wedding. Bringing back old memories sparks a new relationship between the two demi-saiyans! ((One-Shot))


Pan was walking down the hall of her home outside the city when she heard a small creak from the ceiling.

"Hmm?" Pan sounded, looking up from where the noise came from.

It was the old attic. Maybe something was up there? Pan decided to have a look.

She levitated slowly off of the floor and reached up for the string that pulled down the attic door. After pulling the attic open, Pan flew past the folded ladder and into the warm upper-room.

Pan looked around but didn't see any rodent scrambling or mosing anywhere. But, something did catch her eye. An old photo album.

"Oh, I've been looking for this one!" Pan muttered excitedly, floating over to the large book and picking it up. Finally satisfied, Pan levitated down from the attic and shut the door firmly with her palm.

After landing back to the floor she walked slowly to the living room while flipping through the pictures near the front of the album. Pan sat down on the couch and crossed her legs, continuing to flip through the pages. She heard the front door open and the sound of keys landing in a glass bowl.

"I'm home, hun." A voice sounded from the front of the house.

"In here." Pan replied in a call-like voice.

Trunks came into view, back from a long day of work at Capsule Corp. He loosened his tie and sat on the couch next to Pan. He cuddled with her lightly, putting one of his arms on the back of the couch behind her, and the other on his knee.

"Whatcha got there?" Trunks asked her, taking his glasses that were hanging out of his suit pocket and putting them on. He glanced down at the photo album, and a picture made him squint a bit.

"Hey, isn't that us on our first date?" Trunks asked, giving a small grin.

"Yep! Glad you remembered." Pan said, dragging her finger over him in the picture and smiling softly.

"Of course I remembered. What kind of husband would I be if I didn't?" Trunks said, playingly offended.

He put his hand over hers that was on the picture and squeezed it softly, lightly grazing his lips over her own in a small kiss. He pulled away and Pan put her head on his shoulder as they flipped through more pictures. Pan smiled and giggled as she recalled their most treasured moments all over again.

"I'm so glad you decided to spend your life with me. I mean, I always could see that you cared for me, but never in a way that I could picture like this.. You had so many other choices in a partner, but you still chose me instead…." Pan said, her voice getting softer at the end of her sentence.

"Why would I want to choose anyone else?" Trunks said to Pan, squeezing her hand again. She looked up at him with starry eyes.

"Pan, you are the one for me. All of the girls I had dated before you had nothing on us. You are more beautiful, smarter, and the most powerful woman on the planet. You get me. I get you… and I think that would make you realize why you're so special to me.." Trunks finished, giving her another kiss. It was still soft, but he held it longer. Pan reached up and grasped his cheek lightly. They pulled away and Pan rubbed his cheek with her thumb. Her eyes were watery but she looked very happy at the same time.

"I love you so much." Pan said, her voice wavering. "I don't think anyone treats me as good as you do. Not even my own father." She said, laughing hysterically. He laughed as well and put his forehead against hers.

"Want to have a kid?" Trunks randomly asked.

Pan burst into laughing, her happy tears replaced with humor ones.

Trunks began to laugh as well. Pan relaxed again, looking back in the album. Trunks looked as well and began pointing at old pictures as they laughed.

"You know, the kid thing actually isn't such a bad idea…" Pan said, glancing at Trunks and giving him a seducive look. Trunks looked kind of dumbfounded, considering the fact he was just joking around the first time.

After that faze was gone, he gave her a playful smirk and put his arm next to her head on the couch. It forced her onto her back on the couch and she giggled. Trunks attacked her neck with butterfly kisses. Maybe a chibi demi-Saiyan wasn't too far behind!


End file.
